It is desirable to have an ironing table or board assembly which is compact and can be folded into a closet. It is particularly advantageous if the board can be stored in the closet in such a manner as to occupy minimal space when stored. It is further preferable that the table can be folded outwardly away from the closet to present an ironing surface adjacent the closet opening.
Previous ironing tables which were stored in closets generally needed to be stored inside a space dedicated solely to the ironing table. Typically, the table was secured inside the closet by being hinged at the rearmost end of the board. As the closet was opened, the board could be rotated downwardly to an ironing position. This style of board is disadvantageous in that it was necessary to have a closet dedicated only to the ironing table assembly. Further, the table assembly is fixedly secured within a wall and cannot be moved once installed.